universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rondo Hatton
| birth_place = Hagerstown, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = Beverly Hills, California | occupation = Film actor | years_active = 1930-1946 | spouse = Elizabeth Immell James (1926-1930) (divorced) Mabel Housh (1934-1946) (his death) }} Rondo Hatton (April 22, 1894 – February 2, 1946) was an American actor who had a brief, but prolific career playing thuggish bit parts in many Hollywood B-movies. He was known for his brutish facial features which were the result of acromegaly, a disorder of the pituitary gland. Biography Hatton was born Rondo K. Hatton in Hagerstown, Maryland to Stewart Price and Emily Zarring Hatton, a pair of Missouri-born teachers. The Hatton family moved several times during Rondo's youth, to Hickory, North Carolina, and to Charles Town, West Virginia, and at last to Tampa, Florida, where family members owned a business. Following his father's death, Hatton, his mother, and his younger brother Stewart moved in with his maternal grandmother in Tampa. There he obtained work as a sportswriter for the local newspaper.U.S. Census for 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 He worked as a journalist until after World War I when the symptoms of acromegaly developed. Acromegaly distorted the shape of Hatton's head, face, and extremities in a gradual but consistent process. Hatton, who reportedly had been voted the handsomest boy in his class at Hillsborough High School, eventually became severely disfigured by the disease. Because the symptoms developed in adulthood (as is common with the disorder), the disfigurement was incorrectly attributed later by film studio publicity departments to his exposure to a German mustard gas attack during service in World War I. Whether Hatton actually served in combat is unclear, though it has been reported that he served on the Mexican border and in France. Director Henry King noticed Hatton when he was working as a reporter with The Tampa Tribune covering the filming of Hell Harbor (1930) and hired him for a small role. After some hesitation, Hatton moved to Hollywood in 1936 to pursue a career playing similar, often uncredited, bit roles. His most notable of these were as a contestant in the "ugly man competition" (which he loses to a heavily made up Charles Laughton) in the RKO production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and as Gabe Hart, a member of the lynch mob in the 1943 film of The Ox-Bow Incident. Universal Studios attempted to exploit Hatton's unusual features to promote him as a horror star after he played the part of the Hoxton Creeper in its sixth Sherlock Holmes film, The Pearl of Death (1944). He made a half dozen minor films playing variations of the Creeper character, including The Brute Man (1946). Hatton died of a heart attack (a direct result of his acromegalic condition) in 1946. Legacy Hatton's name - and simple but brutish face - have become recurring motifs in popular culture. In an episode of the 1970s television series, The Rockford Files, Jim Rockford, exasperated at a friend who dismisses himself as unattractive, exclaims "you're no Rondo Hatton!" Hatton's physical likeness appears as the Lothar character in Dave Stevens' 1980s Rocketeer Adventure Magazine stories, as well as Disney's 1991 film version, The Rocketeer, where the character is played by actor Tiny Ron in "Hatton" make-up. The 2000 AD comic book character Judge Dredd, who is rarely seen without his helmet on, used "face-changing technology" to make himself look like Rondo Hatton in a 1977 issue - the first time the character's face was shown. As the artist Brian Bolland revealed in an interview with David Bishop: "The picture of Dredd’s face – that was a 1940s actor called Rondo Hatton. I've only seen him in one film."Vicious Imagery: 28 Days of 2000 AD #24: Brian Bolland Pt. 1 Additionally, the character "The Creep" in the Dark Horse Presents comic-book series strongly resembled Hatton. Hatton is regularly name-checked in the novels of Robert Rankin, (often referred to as "the now-legendary Rondo Hatton") and credited as appearing in films which are either fictional, or which he clearly had no part in, such as the Carry On films. Rankin's references to Hatton routinely occur in the form of "he had a Rondo Hatton" (hat on). Another namecheck occurs in Rafi Zabor's PEN/Faulkner-award winning 1998 novel The Bear Comes Home, where the name is used as a nickname for good-natured but unrefined minor character Tommy Talmo. In the 2004 Stephen King novel, The Dark Tower VII, a character is described as looking "like Rondo Hatton, a film actor from the 30's, who suffered from acromegaly and got work playing monsters and psychopaths..." The episode of Doctor Who entitled "The Wedding of River Song" features Mark Gatiss as a character whose appearance (achieved through prosthetics) is based on Hatton's, credited under the pseudonym "Rondo Haxton" for his performance.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ttNqpueD-U The play with music entitled "The Return of Dr. X" written by Welsh playwright Chris Amos contains a dedication to Rondo Hatton and the story (of a horror star named Gabriel Hayton) is loosely based on the life of Rondo Hatton. The show has been produced in several UK regional theatres and was nominated for the Cameron MackIntosh Award in 2000. Since 2002, The Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards represent Hatton in both name as well as his likeness. The physical award is a representation of Hatton, and is based on the bust of "The Hoxton Creeper," portrayed by Hatton in the 1946 Universal Pictures film House of Horrors. References External links * * *The Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards * The Human Marvels biography, J. Tithonus Pednaud *Rondo Hatton as The Creeper in House of Horrors (TCM's Movie Morlocks) * Category:People with acromegaly Category:People from Hagerstown, Maryland Category:American film actors Category:1894 births Category:1946 deaths Category:People from Tampa, Florida Category:1894 Category:1946